A Blind Girl's Love
by Nessqueely
Summary: Mai Kawaguchi is the new kid at Ouran High School. She acts and looks like any other student in the school, but why is it that she carries a white cane? Well, the reason for that is because she's blind. Rated T to be safe.


**Please note that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! I only own Mai, her really big family, and the plot. So, please don't sue me for not giving credit to the original owner of OHSHC. Enjoy the first chapter! :**

 **When Mai talks with her family, it's Italian. When talking with her classmates, it's Japanese.**

* * *

" _If love is blind, then maybe a blind person that loves has a greater understanding of it." –Criss Jami_

* * *

"Remember, Ryuu and I will pick you up after class alright?" Sousuke (who has short black hair with chocolate brown eyes) said to his younger sister. Mai looked towards the direction of his voice and smiled.

"I will remember Sou-chan." She reassured him. Sousuke looked at Mai with his eyes furrowed a bit, and another boy began to speak to the girl.

"Also if you need help finding your next class, then ask a teacher or another student to read you your schedule." This boy had longish seal brown hair, and golden eyes (whose name is Kenichi) placed both of his hands on his sister's shoulders.

"Aren't you two being a bit over-protective? She is more than capable of handling herself." A slightly irritated voice (Ryuu) called out to the two boys. Sousuke and Kenichi made their attention towards Ryuu.

"Well excuse us, princess for wanting our cute little sister to be safe." Kenichi said to Ryuu.

"Now, now you two. No need to start an argument, alright?" Mai tried to calm her brothers.

"Yeah, if you two do fight then guess who gets to tell Seiichi and Masato?" One more voice came into the conversation.

Kenichi and Ryuu whipped their heads at the fifth voice. Their eyes widened when they saw who it was.

"Seijuro, you wouldn't dare." The both of them said at the same time. Seijuro (who has amber brown eyes and caramel hair) looked at them with slightly sadistic eyes. A chill went down their spine.

"Oh, I would~" He said in a song like voice. Sousuke sighed a bit and then put his attention back on Mai.

"Will you be alright for the rest of the day?" Mai nodded her head and kept her smile on her face. Sousuke gently smiled back and ruffled her head.

"Come on, Seijuro, Kenichi. Let's get to class." And with that Sousuke began to walk in the direction of his classroom. Two of them, Kenichi and Seijuro, followed Sousuke. But not without telling Mai, "Have fun in class". Ryuu was the only one who stayed behind to guide Mai to her class.

"Ryuu, you need to stop putting on so much cologne." That was her first sentence to him. Ryuu's face lit up with a red hue and looked off to the side. Sensing her older brother's reaction, she giggled a bit and smiled happily. Ryuu grumbled a bit and then took her hand in his.

They began to walk in the direction of her class in silence. This always happened when these two were alone. Ryuu would be the one that was left in charge of making sure that Mai got to where she was supposed to go. The silence around the both of them was neither comforting nor awkward. If anything I suppose you could call it a 'normal' silence.

Well, Ryuu's russet eyes wandered around the hallway and he was fascinated with the beauty. Though he thought that the color of the walls was a bit bland.

"What is it like?" Mai suddenly asked. He looked at her with a surprised expression on his face, since he is the one who usually breaks the silence.

Trying to find the right words, Ryuu pursed his lips. "Well, it's… nice I suppose." He put it lamely. Realizing just how bad that was, he tried to explain it more.

"It's really spacious, the walls have a smooth texture to it (I think). Though the color of the walls are some kind of pink." He did a better job that time. Mai nodded her head a bit and stopped smiling. The thought that she was going to be in a class with others, others that could actually see, somewhat made her nervous.

So she tightened her grasp on Ryuu's hand. Feeling her tightening her hand around his, he peeked at her. Sighing softly, he stopped and gently put his other hand on her head.

"It's going to be alright Mai. You'll have a blast." He tried to reassure her. She only responded with a tighter hold on his hand. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty nervous about starting school here too." He told her once more.

"Yeah, I can tell." She answered with a small laugh. "Your heart rate is going faster than normal, your hand is pretty sweaty, and you're sighing more than usual."

He blushed once more and clicked his tongue at her statement. "Also, your body temperature-""I get it Mai." She smiled softly and then they began to walk once more.

Silence engulfed them once more. They would make small talk here and there, but nothing really serious. Then they made it to Mai's classroom. Ryuu opened the door for her and the homeroom teacher took notice of the both of them.

Ryuu guided Mai into the classroom and then let go of her hand. Everyone that was in the class looked at the two, and wondered who they were.

"We're here. Go fifteen steps forward and then stop, okay? You'll be at the front desk of the classroom." Ryuu told Mai what to do. Mai smiled at her brother and nodded.

"I got it, now go to your classroom before you get marked as absent." Being told that Ryuu lightly mumbled something and then left the room.

Mai then went ten steps forward just as Ryuu had said and then stood in front of the classroom. She could feel eyes staring at her and it made her even more nervous than before. _Really wish that Ryuu or Sousuke was here right now._ She said to herself in her head.

"Everyone, this is the transfer student that I told you all about." The voice of the teacher was deep, so Mai had to make the assumption that her new teacher was male. Then she felt a movement that came close to her.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class Kawaguchi-san?" The teacher's voice became softer and sounded gentle, as though she was a fragile thing.

"Ciao, mi chiamo Mai Kawaguchi. É un piacere conoscerla." She introduced herself with what she thought was a friendly tone. Though to the other students it sounded as though she was extremely confident in herself, but no one seemed to have understood what she said.

The teacher was a bit confused since he had not taken any sort of Italian class, but he had to guess what she said since the students were looking at him with confusion written all over their faces. The teacher was trying to think of some BS before Mai even told her class what she said.

"Hello, my name is Mai Kawaguchi. It's nice to meet you all." She told them in their native tongue. The sound of the other students letting out a sigh of relief was audible to Mai.

"Kawaguchi-san, would it be alright if class could ask you some questions?" The teacher asked her.

"No, thank you." Mai responded politely to his question.

The teacher then scanned the classroom to find a seat in which Mai was able to sit in for the rest of the school year. Finally, he spot a vacant seat in front of a 'boy' who had a neat ear length hairstyle. The told her where her seat was and even had the 'boy' raise his hand.

Mai continued stood in front of the classroom, her eyes were closed. The people in the class were silently questioning her action. The teacher then remembered what the director of the school had told him and many other teachers.

"Kawaguchi-san, allow me to take you to your desk." So, the teacher led her to her designated area. Mai silently counted the steps so that she could memorize how long it took to get there. Reaching her desk, the teacher watched over Mai as she tried to sit down.

Seeing that she seated herself safely, the teacher (who really needs a name) went back to the front of the room and then began to teach the lesson for the day. Mai knew that some people were staring at her, but she didn't let that keep her from tuning into the lesson. It was difficult for her to take effective notes because of her not being able to see.

And she couldn't use her special brail keyboard, because if she did then it would distract others who wanted to pay attention to the lesson. So she sat and listened to the teacher's voice as he taught the lesson.


End file.
